Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way
| next = "Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" }} "Snow Gives Way" is the first episode of season one of the martial arts action series Iron Fist, which is based upon a comic book character of the same name, who appears in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The series stars Finn Jones in the lead role of Danny Rand, also known as Iron Fist. co-starring in the series is Jessica Henwick was Colleen Wing, Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum, Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum, and David Wenham as Harold Meachum. The episode was directed by John Dahl with a script written by Scott Buck. All episodes from season one of the series premiered on the Netflix instant streaming video service on March 17th, 2017. Synopsis Twenty-five-year-old Danny Rand, who has been declared legally deceased, returns to the United States after spending fifteen years abroad. He tries to reach his father's old business partner, Harold Meachum, at Rand Enterprises. Because he looks like a homeless person, nobody takes him seriously, and he is forcibly exiled from the building. Danny goes back inside and makes his way to the office of Rand's CEO, Ward Meachum, who is the son of Harold Meachum and partners with his sister, Joy Meachum. Danny tries to explain to them that he is Danny Rand, but they don't believe him. Danny is forced to leave the building again. Danny goes to his old family brownstone and breaks inside. After avoiding a dog, he discovers that Joy Meachum is now the owner of the house. He encounters Joy outside, and again tries to convince her that he is in fact Danny Rand, but she doesn't believe him. As he leaves, he is nearly hit by a car, but does an acrobatic flip out of the way. With nowhere to go, Danny begins resting inside of Central Park. He befriends a homeless man named Big Al, who laments the loss of the hunter-gatherer culture of pre-civilization. Danny later finds a woman named Colleen Wing hanging up flyers for her martial arts dojo. Danny asks her for a job, but she rebuffs him. Later, Danny goes to the parking garage at Rand Enterprises and breaks into Ward Meachum's car. Ward gets into the car, and Danny races around the garage, trying to keep Ward contained so that he can convince him of who he is. Ward doesn't believe him and Danny leaves the vehicle. Later, Ward sends his top security man, Shannon, to take Danny out. Shannon, and another security specialist track Danny through Chinatown, but Danny manages to avoid them. Ultimately however, he is forced to confront them and uses martial arts to take down both men. Meanwhile, Ward Meachum goes to a secret apartment complex where his father, Harold, has been living in secret for many years. Harold is concerned about the Danny Rand situation, and the timing of his return, and ponders whether or not this truly could be Danny Rand returned from the dead. Danny tries one more time to reach out to Joy Meachum. She meets with him in her office for tea, and he tries to explain his absence for the past fifteen years. Progressively, Danny has been having flashbacks of when the airplane carrying his parents and he, crashed in the Himalayas. As Danny continues talking, he begins to lose consciousness. He realizes that Joy drugged his tea. After he passes out, Ward Meachum appears in the room and arranges to have Danny committed. Cast Starring Guest Starring Appearances * Iron Fist, Danny Rand * Big Al * Colleen Wing * Harold Meachum * Joy Meachum * Shannon * Ward Meachum * Billy * Joe * Kyle * Megan * Joy * Birds :* Crows :* Dogs * Rand Enterprises * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* 19 Gramercy Park ::* Birch Psychiatric Hospital ::* Central Park ::* Chinatown ::* Chikara Dojo ::* Rand Enterprises building * Himalayas :* K'un-Lun * Handgun * Night stick * Airplane * Automobiles * Taxicab * Ward Meachum's Mercedes * Businessman * Cab driver * Drug addict * Nurse * Orderly * Receptionist * Secretary * Martial arts :* Tai chi Notes & Trivia * Iron Fist was created by executive producer and writer Scott Buck. The series is based on the Marvel Comics character of Danny Rand, who was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gil Kane. The character was introduced in ''Marvel Premiere'' #15 in May, 1974. * The character of Ward Meachum was created by writer Doug Moench and artists Larry Hama and Neal Adams. He first appeared in ''Marvel Premiere'' #19 in November, 1974. * The character of Joy Meachum was created by writer Doug Moench and artist Larry Hama. She first appeared in ''Marvel Premiere'' #18 in October, 1974. * The character of Harold Meachum was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gil Kane. The character was introduced in ''Marvel Premiere'' #15 in May, 1974. * Actor James Hutchison, III is credited as James Albert Hutchison, III in this episode. * This is the first professional acting work for Ilan Eskenazi. * Danny Rand's full name is Daniel Thomas Rand. * Danny Rand and his parents allegedly died fifteen years earlier in 2002. Danny was 10-year-old at the time. * Harold Meachum allegedly died twelve years earlier in 2005 at the age of forty-one. He was born in 1964. * Danny Rand was born in Manhattan on April 1st, 1992. * Ward Meachum was born in 1987. He was 15-years-old when the Rand's airplane crashed in 2002. * Colleen Wing is Chinese. She is fluent in English and Japanese, but hasn't spoken her native Mandarin since she was a child. * Danny Rand and Joy Meachum used to play on the same soccer team when they were children, which was named The Bombers. * Joy was a front desk receptionist at Rand Enterprises in 2002. * Billy was the head of security at Rand Enterprises in 2002. Danny Rand tells the current security chief that he reminds him of Billy. * This is the first and only appearance of Big Al; dies in this episode. Quotes * Joy Meachum: He-he stepped out on the street, right in front of a car but then he just sort of put his hand out and jumped over it like it was nothing. .... * Big Al: You know you can get shoes at the shelter on East 13th. * Danny Rand: Okay. * Big Al: Just make sure you piss in 'em first. Gives him a look You know, they carry the bad juju from the previous owner. Only way to get rid of 'em is with your piss. Or the blood of a she-goat. Uhh, that's hard to find around here. .... * Big Al: I'ma stay true to my purpose, I'm a hunter gatherer. * Danny Rand: You're lucky then. Buddha said, "Your purpose in life is to find your purpose". * Big Al: Sure that makes sense. Whats your purpose? * Danny Rand: To protect K'un-Lun from all oppression and honor the sacrifice of Shou-Lao the undying. .... * Colleen Wing: Where'd you train? * Danny Rand: K'un-Lun. * Colleen Wing: Which is where? * Danny Rand: You, uh, can't really get there from here. .... * Harold Meachum: Now we need to approach this with finesse. * Ward Meachum: Like the way you handle everything in life? * Harold Meachum: Don't be smart with me, Ward. Leave this to me. I'll tell you exactly what to do. * Ward Meachum: Like always. * Harold Meachum: Like always. Crew * Laray Mayfield, CSA - Casting * Julie Schubert, CSA - Casting * Evan Perazzo - Producer * Cristine Chambers - Co-producer * Pat Charles - Supervising producer * Tamara Becher-Wilkinson - Supervising producer * Quinton Peeples - Co-executive producer * Ian Stokes - Co-executive producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * John Dahl - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Scott Buck - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Matthew O'Brien - Co-producer * Keira Morrisette - Co-producer See also External Links * * * * * * * "Snow Gives Way" at the MCU Wiki * Category:Iron Fist/Episodes Category:Iron Fist/Season 1 episodes Category:2017/Episodes Category:March, 2017/Episodes Category:Chronologized Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified